


This Is A Trap

by Smoke_and_Perfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Knife Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, Porn with some plot, Rape, Rimming, Time Travel, forced cock sucking, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoke_and_Perfume/pseuds/Smoke_and_Perfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a call from Sam at Stanford and knows it's a trap, but goes anyway. He just doesn't expect to run into the future Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Trap

 

         When Dean gets a call from Sam, he knows something is wrong. Sam doesn't use any code words, but the fact that he asks Dean to come up for the weekend is enough. They'd parted on awful terms. So he knows it's a trap, but he goes anyway, meets him at a rickety motel off the highway. When he pulls into the parking lot, he's armed with holy water, salt rounds, the whole nine. Sam is outside, walking around. 

           "Sam!" Dean calls. It's such a relief to see him, he can't help it. He runs up. Sam turns around, and something's definitely wrong. It's his brother, alright, but he's.... older? And the look on his face... 

He smiles strangely, and it doesn't meet his eyes. Then, everything is black. 

"Wake up, Deano." 

Dean comes to, blurry eyed, his head pounding. 

"Looking at young-you is weird, Sam, but this is just creepy." The voice sounds familiar; it's just like him, but deeper. He must be dreaming. He focuses in on the features in front of him, and there's the older Sam again, that creepy smile on his face. 

"I think it's cool. You look like a baby." 

"Not as much as this one." Why does he sound so much like Dean? The same voice speaks again. "Still think we should have brought the angel in. His reaction would be priceless." 

"Too risky. We can do it later," fake-Sam promises. 

Dean groans, tries to touch his aching head, but he can't. His hands are stuck behind his back. He tries to call out for his brother, but it comes out muffled. He's gagged. He fights it, pulls at the handcuffs in a rage, bellowing at the fake Sam in front of him. It's a skin walker, or something, and he'll kill them if they've touched Sam. He kicks out at the doppelganger, which moves out of the way without effort. That's when he sees his brother, his real brother, tied up and gagged just like he is, across the motel room. It's dark, but he can make it out. Someone's standing over him that looks suspicously like Dean, but older. He meets his brother's pleading eyes. He shouts through the gag, Sam, Sam! 

"Alright, he's here, let's do this." 

"You're too impatient, Sam," fake-Dean chides. "Maybe you like to play with your prey too much." 

"That's what demons do, idiot." 

"We've had him for hours, I want to fuck him already." Dean's doppelganger looks back over at him and his eyes flash back. 

_ No, no. Leave him alone _ , he tries, but it just comes out, " _ hmmph _ !" 

The demon laughs, grips Sammy's hair so he's forced to look up at him. He draws a knife out of the back of his jeans, brings it dangerously close to Sammy's neck, and releases his gag. "You ready, Sammy? Just like we talked about?" 

"Go to Hell," Sam snapped.

"A mouth like that needs to be taught a lesson. Don't move." Other-sam is between Sam's legs, taking his belt and pants off. Dean struggles with his bonds, shouting through the gag,  _ I'll kill you, I'll kill you, don't fucking touch my brother _ , but they pay him no mind. Sammy tries to kick Other-Sam with his legs, and the demon raises his knife to Sam's face. "What did I say, Sammy?" 

Sammy looks up to it with his best  _ fuck you  _ face. The demon slices into his cheek with the knife, and Sam bites his lip to keep from shouting. “You mother fuckers,” Sammy groans. The other-sam is spreading Sammy's cheeks, his tongue up his ass. 

The demon growls in approval, knife pressed to Sam's throat. Other-Sam looks up. "I think he likes it." 

"Fuck you." 

"I will, just wait." He goes back down, saliva dripping down his chin and between Sam's cheeks onto the floor. The demon groans. 

“Now who's taking their time?" Other Sam says, and then smiles, looking back to Dean before pulling down his zipper and taking out his own hard cock. 

"Turn him over, I want him on his knees." 

The demon obliges and pulls down his pants, yanking Sam up to look at him. "If you bite me, I'll kill your brother and keep you for myself, got it?" 

Sam doesn't say anything, won't look Dean in the eye. But his eyes go wide and he gasps in pain as Other-Sam rams into his ass. The demon shoves himself into Sam’s mouth, gripping his hair and fucking his face so Sam gags on his cock; Sam doesn't fight anymore. "Fuck, you’re tight." He grips Sammy's hips as he pumps into his ass, hard enough to push him forward. Sam's moaning on the demon's cock, blood from the cut on his cheek running down past his chin. 

Dean can't process this. He's dreaming.  _ This isn't happening, this isn't happening _ . Sam won't look at him, but he's calling him through the gag. Other-Sam lets out a long groan, gives one last hard shove into Sammy's ass, nearly collapsing onto his back. 

The demon isn't finished yet. "You're gonna swallow all my come, Sam. No spitting." Other-Sam pulls out, come sliding out of Sam's ass. Dean doesn't want to see any more, he closes his eyes. 

"Uh-uh, Dean." Other Sam is in front of him and moves to the side, holding his eyes open. He speaks closely in his ear. "You have to watch." 

Sammy's whining, struggling to breathe as the demon fucks his face fast and hard. Finally, he holds Sam's face against his groin, dick forced into his throat. Sam's face is past red and he chokes, but the demon doesn't let him go until he's swallowed every drop of come. The demon pulls Sam away and lets him drop to the floor, gasping, remnants of slick and spit on his lips. It shouldn't be possible, but demon Dean is hard already and turns to Dean. "Your turn."

  
  
  


 


End file.
